Defeat
by Trunks' Onna No Ko
Summary: Okay, this is set in Trunks' time when Gohan was killed.But what would happen if Trunks went with him to stop the Jinzoningen?Oh yeah, this is my first time writing a fic so tell me what you think, please!?


Defeat

As they heard a building crash, the two boys looked at each other. "Jinzoningen" said the older one, Gohan.

"Figured as much," said Trunks, who was the younger of the two. They took off in the direction of the fallen building and when they arrived there it was pure destruction. Buildings had been blasted to the ground, sidewalks and roads were filled with holes, and there were bodies on the ground. As Gohan surveyed the area Trunks was looking at one particular body. It was a boy who didn't look muck older than Trunks himself. The boy had tousled brown hair and green eyes that stared lifelessly at Trunks. They looked like they could have been bright and happy, but death made them dull. Trunks saw a spider crawl out of the boy's hair and onto his face. The spider paused on his forehead, then made his way to the boy's nose and crawled up it. The sight made Trunks want to hurl, but he just turned from the boy. 

"Anything wrong?" asked Gohan seeing the look on Trunks' face.

"You mean aside from everything the Jinzoningen are destroying? No," said Trunks, feeling disgusted. 

Gohan looked up into the sky and saw two figures racing away from them. He heard Trunks' sharp intake of breath. "Damn them," Trunks said, clenching his fists. Gohan could sense Trunks getting angrier, and he didn't blame him. After all, the Jinzoningen killed his own father and all of his friends. Goku's death had been a big impact on Chichi and had left her in a state of shock for almost a year.

Now Trunks could tell Gohan was getting angry, too. "Gohan-san" he said, "If we beat the Jinzoningen, they can't do anything more, so... you know..." he didn't quite know how to finish the sentence. Gohan just looked at him and took off in the direction the Jinzoningen had gone. Trunks followed.

***

Gohan stopped and floated to the ground. "What is it?" Trunks asked him.

"The Jinzoningen. They're around here," he answered. Trunks frowned at this.

"I don't sense any ki."

"That's because they're artificial and they don't emit any ki."

"Oh," said Trunks, feeling stupid. Suddenly a ki blast from behind made Trunks fall to the ground. "Hey!"

There was laughter and Trunks turned around to see the boy android, Junana-gou. His sister, Juhachi-gou, was standing next to him. Junana-gou was smirking. "You let your guard down," he said. In a flash Gohan was up in Junana-gou's face, hitting him with a ki blast. Junana-gou quickly blocked it and hit Gohan with a punch that sent him flying backwards into a wall. 

"Bastard!" Trunks shouted, running towards Junana-gou. Junana-gou jumped out of the way, leaving him to face Juhachi-gou. Trunks punched at her, but she caught his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. Trunks hit the ground with a thud, picked himself up, and tried a series of kicking combinations on Juhachi-gou. She hit the ground and raised one of her arms and released a ki blast.

***

Gohan picked himself up and glared at the black- haired android standing in front of him. Junana-gou's arms were crossed and he was smirking at Gohan. Gohan felt a line of blood trickle out of his mouth. When Junana-gou saw this his smirk became even bigger. "Bleeding already? We haven't even started the real fighting yet."

"Real fighting?" Gohan asked. "Bring it on!" Junana-gou just stood there and Gohan was getting more and more impatient. Finally Gohan charged at him, throwing every kicking and punching combination he knew. Junana-gou blocked the first few hits but Gohan faked a punch to his face. When Junana-gou went to block it Gohan punched his in the stomach then delivered a kick to his side. Junana-gou fell to the ground but quickly picked himself back up. 

***

Trunks dodged the attack Juhachi-gou threw at him and she took that time to pick herself up off the ground and try another attack. She lashed out at Trunks but he was instantly behind her, throwing a ki blast that knocked her back on the ground. "Damn, he's fast," she thought to herself, but didn't say it aloud. Trunks hit her with two more blasts but on the third one she deflected it and sent it back at him. Trunks staggered backwards, and Juhachi-gou jumped up. She aimed a kick at Trunks and he almost fell. She did a flip in the air and landed behind him, kicking his back, causing him to fall and hit his head on a rock. "Shit," he muttered, lifting himself up, rubbing his forehead. When he brought his hand away there was blood on his fingers. He looked over his shoulder and scowled at Juhachi-gou who just looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Little boy bleeding already?" she taunted at him. 

"I'm NOT a little boy," he said crossly.

"You can't fight for shit," she said to him. That angered Trunks and he started fighting her again.

***

Gohan blocked a ki blast from Junana-gou and aimed a kick at his head. The black-haired android grabbed Gohan's ankle and shoved it away. As Gohan was recovering from the block Junana-gou punched him in the face then backhanded him. Gohan fell on his back but Junana-gou lifted him up by his shirt and shot a ki blast at him. Gohan grabbed his stomach in pain, and Junana-gou kicked him in his side, which sent him sprawling on the ground. "Ku-Kuso" he said under his breath. 

"Weakling," Junana-gou said, with a smirk on his face, levitating. "I was hoping for more of a fight."

"I'll give you 'more of a fight'" Gohan yelled, jumping into the air, attacking Junana-gou. As they traded blows Gohan felt himself tiring while Junana-gou didn't. After Gohan blocked Junana-gou's attacks, he tried to catch his breath. The android took that moment to punch his face, giving him a black eye, and he did several more kicking/punching attacks. Gohan was about to give up when Junana-gou hit him with a ki blast that knocked him unconscious and sent him falling toward the ground.

***

Trunks followed Juhachi-gou into the air. She caught Trunks off guard and attacked him. He tried to block all of her attacks but couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gohan falling 

headfirst to the ground. There was nothing he could do for him. As if in slow motion Trunks watched Gohan hit the ground and bounce one, two, three times. Gohan laid still, blood pouring from numerous injuries. Trunks knocked Juhachi-gou out of his way and sped to Gohan's side. Now that he was close up he could see how bad the injuries were. Blood covered most of Gohan's body and there was some skin missing from his arms. His leg was bent at an odd angle beneath him and his mouth was opened revealing a broken tooth, and blood seeping from his mouth. Trunks felt anguish course through his body as he knelt down to his sensei. "Gohan-san" he whispered tentatively, checking for a pulse. When he did not find one he picked Gohan up and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Gohan-san...please don't be dead, please," he pleaded, his voice full of remorse. There was no reply. Trunks let his head sag and he cried. Tears mixed with blood were streaming down his face. He couldn't help to think of some happier times when they had had fun or thought they would beat the Jinzoningen. But now Gohan was dead and the Jinzoningen would never be defeated, for Trunks knew he could not fight them and win. Sobs racked his body and tears fell on Gohan's face. 'Please Gohan-san, open your eyes, move, do something to let me know you're still alive,' Trunks pleaded silently. 'Wake up! Tell me what to do!' Oh how he wished Gohan were only badly hurt, not dead. Then he wouldn't feel so lost. 

Trunks heard a snicker behind him. He laid Gohan on the ground and got up. He turned around, choking back his sobs and faced Junana-gou. Rage flooded through his body as he stared angrily into the androids' eyes. Trunks rushed forward, attacking blindly, curses spewing from his mouth. Junana-gou was blasted to the ground and Trunks proceeded to kick him around on the ground. Something was trickling from Junana-gou's head. Trunks stopped kicking him and glared angrily. "Bleeding? Or is it just oil colored red, artificial, like you?" Before he could say anything more he got a kick in the back and fell to the ground next to Junana-gou. Juhachi-gou blasted at him to keep him from getting up. Junana-gou got up and roughly seized Trunks by the back of his shirt. He twisted Trunks' arm behind so that it hurt. He grabbed Trunks' other arm and twisted it, too so Trunks cried out in pain. Both Juhachi-gou and Junana-gou smiled at hearing this. Juhachi-gou punched Trunks in his stomach then kicked him there as well. Trunks' head fell but Juhachi-gou yanked it back up by his hair and slapped him across the face. Trunks tried to break free and fight, but Junana-gou twisted his right arm harder and broke it. Pain shot through Trunks like fire and tears filled his eyes. 

"Damn...you both...to...hell" he said, his voice raspy. The pain was unbearable he just wanted to end it all. Juhachi-gou had a huge ki blast in her hand and she put her palm on Trunks' middle. She released the blast. It was so powerful Trunks and Junana-gou both staggered back. 

"Damn. Is this how I'm going to die? Slowly and painfully?" Trunks thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. He felt Juhachi-gou's hand on his throat. It tightened but not enough to block his air passage. His whole body hurt and he felt like he was slowly getting weaker. The girl android was using some technique, slowly draining his ki. 

***

Juhachi-gou was looking at Trunks' face, his eyes still closed. 'The fool, why not try to fight back?' she thought. She was getting impatient, the technique was taking too long for her, but she could clearly see her brother was enjoying it. She tightened her hold on his throat to speed up the process.

***

'Is this what dying is like? It's not really that bad' thought Trunks who's body was already numb from the pain. His life energy was being slowly drained and he could hardly breath. Scenes from his life were literally flashing before him. He felt trapped, not knowing what to do. Then he thought of his mother, Bulma, and how worried she would be. Then of how she would react when she found out...Now he was in emotional pain too, and it devastated him.

All of a sudden he felt the androids' hold tighten on his throat and more pain came. He couldn't breath and he would have panicked or struggled, had he not wanted to die. He didn't know it was possible to hurt this much.

But then he felt calm, serene. He couldn't feel anything. He opened his eyes but his vision was getting darker, darker, until it was black.

***

Both the androids felt Trunks' life slip away as the boy slumped against Junana-gou. They looked at each other and Juhachi-gou took away her hand feeling and looking smug. 'That was better than anything I've done so far' she thought. As Junana-gou released his hold on Trunks and let him fall to the ground he felt something he never felt before. Remorse. Maybe they should have let the boy go, let him fight, or at least have killed him more quickly. 'No,' he thought. 'He would have only got in the way and tried to stop us.' But he still felt a little remorseful. 

As he knelt down to brush a lock of purple hair out of the boy's face, he said to his sister "Now no one can stop us..." 


End file.
